I Wish You Were My First Love
by petitprotege
Summary: A possible Paige reaction to finding out about Emily kissing Ali in 5x06. Will Paige unintentionally get Emily to fall in love with her all over again with her charming ways or will Emily's heart sneak over to Ali?


**Hello my beloved Paily Peeps! :D Sooo, 5x05 kind of shattered my poor paily heart. :'(( if it wasn't for that scene in the locker room with Em and Paige I don't even know what I'd do lol…I mean the fact that Emily made out with the girl who made Paige's life a living hell just after their little confrontation and RIGHT AFTER they JUST hung out together…like that stunt made me doubt whether Emily ever even loved Paige…talk about a slap to the face. I don't mind Em figuring out her feelings for Ali as long as she ends up with Paige, but still, if I were Emily and I had the slightest care in the world about Paige, I would have at least done it another night! I mean, come on! Have a little respect Em…sheesh…That said I hope if/when Emily does go back to Paige I hope it's bc she WANTS Paige…I don't want Paige to win by default bc Ali screwed up with something, I really hope that's how the writers will portray it. And if they aren't going to, then I will with this story! :D The title is actually a lyric from Jennifer Lopez's new song, First Love...give it a listen if you'd like. ;) **

**So this dabble is how I would like for Paige to react to when she finds out about the kiss. I don't want her to burst into tears, at least not in front of Em. I need her to be strong and just brush it off, give Em the cold shoulder (I'm talking freezing, like frostbite worthy- cold shoulder :P) and give her some space to let her realize her mistake in letting Paige go. That's how I hope they do it on the show. So I'm kind of using BTS pics of the locker room scene in 5x06 as inspiration.**

**P.S.- Apologies for the rant. :/ I had to get some of it out lol…There was actually a lot more, but I spared you guys….You're welcome. ;P**

* * *

**Paige POV**

"You were great out there." Emily chimes from next to the lockers behind Paige.

"Thanks." Paige shoots over her shoulder before she finishes slipping on her combat boots over her dark washed jeans.

Emily tentatively walks over to the metal bench the taller athlete was sitting on before taking at seat next to the girl in the locker room.

"You're Band-Aid is coming loose." Emily gestures to the wound on the outer side of Paige's left eyebrow.

Paige raises her hand to feel the bandage beginning to peal off of her skin, "Oh, yeah I have to replace it actually."

"What happened?" Emily says trying to conceal her worry.

Paige replies nonchalantly, "Yesterday when you were with the girls, Sydney and I were playing around after some practice drills… she pushed me in the pool and I hit the side of my head."

"Oh my gosh Paige! You have to be careful!" Emily berates the girl, her worry easily breaking through her façade.

Paige brushes off the swimmer's concern, "It's fine, it's just a small cut. Relax."

"Don't leave. Let me get the first-aid kit." Emily commands as she goes to the supply closet in the locker room before Paige could decline.

Paige sighs in frustration as Emily straddles the same bench with the kit in hand, "Emily I'm fine."

"Don't argue with me. Now face me so I can get a better look." Emily shoots firmly before Paige did as she was told.

After a moment of silence, Paige subtly smirks confidently as she scans her distracted ex-girlfriend's flawless face, who was cleaning her wound with a disinfectant wipe, "You look good...as always."

Paige had begun to feel more comfortable and confident with being friends with Emily. Even though it wasn't what she wanted, it was a start. Deep down she knew the undying attraction between her and Emily would somehow bring them back together in the way she craved. With that in mind she became braver in charming her ex-girlfriend.

Emily attempts to conceal her blushing cheeks as she grins timidly while continuing to soothe the striking brunette's cut on her face, "You say it like you haven't seen me in years."

Paige shrugs nonchalantly, "I guess it kind of feels that way."

"You saw me yesterday." Emily giggles as she scrunches up the damp wipe in her hand before taking out a new bandage from the first aid kit in her lap.

The taller athlete confesses casually, "Yeah but it's not the same…I can't just look at you like that anymore."

The tanned teenager quirks her face in confusion as she places the new bandage on her ex-girlfriend's gash, "Why not?"

Paige smirks teasingly, "I think you know, why not."

A tense silence in thrust in between the two girls as Emily was pondering on how to tell Paige the news.

Paige had thought she had hit a sensitive nerve within Emily, so she silently shifted her attention to her hands resting in her lap.

_'Now is as bad of a time as ever.'_ Emily thought forlornly as she stares at Paige who began absent-mindedly playing with the hem of her t-shirt.

The bronzed beauty doesn't wait for the toned swimmer to look up at her as she announces tentatively, "Paige…there's something I've been needing to tell you…"

Paige gives her a quick glance, reassuring Emily that she was listening before returning her attention back to the hem of her shirt.

The slender brunette continues, "…I wanted you to hear it from me first, before anyone else could tell you..."

Emily doesn't wait for a response from Paige, afraid that if she did, she would chicken out in telling her.

After a beat Emily finally reveals with a sigh, "I kissed Alison."

Paige wordlessly flits her seemingly emotionless eyes up to meet Emily's for just a beat in order to acknowledge if it was truly Emily that was confessing something so mortifying to her ears and to her heart… but only to slowly and incrementally shift her sight downwards, finally resting her eyes onto the ground in front of her.

Paige didn't frown, her eyes didn't water, she didn't even flinch… she only appeared numb as her eyes were glossed over with the slightest evidence of hurt and betrayal glinting through.

Emily was surprised by Paige's reaction. She honestly didn't know what to expect but it certainly wasn't anything like this. The complete and utter silence from Paige only made her feel a million times guiltier.

The deafening stillness urged Emily to say something as she soothes her thumb once over the new bandage on Paige's face, "It's all done."

After a beat, Paige silently pushes herself up to her feet, only to wordlessly pick up her bag and walk out of the locker room, leaving Emily alone on the bench.

Emily subtly shakes her head from disbelief and guilt that she didn't want to admit to, before her blurring vision from the tears pooling in her eyes locked onto Paige walking away from her.

**P.S.S.- I'd love to know your thoughts on any of this and how you'd like Paige to react when she finds out about the kiss. Thanks for reading! :)**

**P.S.S.S- I'll probably be updating Chasing You Forever, tomorrow. :)**


End file.
